Ed Edd n Eddy EDically Strange Edventures
by Nine90
Summary: Strange and freaky things have started happening in Peach Creek since the BPS and it's up to the Eds, Mark and Courage to either enjoy the carnage and mess with the plot or help the people of Peach Creek... maybe the former!
1. Rise of the Gourd Part 1

Ed Edd n Eddy's epically strange adventures

**Disclaimer: I do not any Ed Edd n Eddy character or any other character I use. This is an epically strange (be warned it is very epically strange) fanfic of Ed Edd n Eddy. Mark is my O.C. If there are some similarities in name or anything else, it's totally unintentional.**

**Chapter 1: Rise of the EDICALLY (Sic) crazy Gourd… or is it? (Part 1)**

3 months after the BPS, the 3 Eds were having a movie marathon night thingy in Ed's house. He was very happy as they were watching 'Slasher 8', 'Sinister Jim' and 'Evil Tim the Rising!'

Ed was wearing his usual attire but looked a bit taller. Edd was wearing a white buttoned shirt with black pants and looked ready for some formal party. Eddy was wearing his usual attire but he had visibly grown one more hair and had got a bit more tall.

Unbeknownst to them, a memory chip sized gourd was watching every single movement of theirs. Ed popped in 'Evil Tim the Rising!'. Edd was not interested as ever. Eddy was whining about not being able to go to some better theater and watch the new movie 'Battles of (censored)'

The gourd 'zoomed in' interested in every moment of the movie!

After 2 hours, Ed almost had his face in the screen, Eddy was having a good nap and Edd was in the kitchen doing something unknown.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the window pane. Eddy was still sleeping while Ed stared at the window very scared… "IT IS EVIL TIM AND HE IS HERE TO DESTROY US ALL!" Ed screamed so loudly that Eddy hit the wall with just the vibrations while Edd could hear him in the kitchen, in fact, everybody in the neighborhood heard his yell; whoever knocked at the door had stopped.

Ed went to the window holding a baseball bat as his weapon. Eddy ran to him and grabbed his baseball bat and hit him very hard on the head. Ed seemed to be knocked out when he came back to his senses and jumped out the window screaming "EDDY HAS BEEN BRAINWASHED BY EVIL TIM AND HIS MINIONS!"

"My, Ed's surreal imagination does create problems for the denizens of our humble Cul-de-Sac." Edd said stepping in the room.

"Yeah, he almost shattered my ear drums!" Eddy whined.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" Ed ran back into the room by door breaking it off its hinges in the process and knocking Edd too. A strange sound like a robot operating was heard outside. They looked out in time to see being thrown in the sky while screaming "I am too young to die!"

The 'robot' in question resembled a gourd but had very flexible, almost stainless steel wire like, legs and arms which it was swinging around.

"It is for the time you attacked me in Mondo a Go-go when I tried to save you all from Eddy and his minions. You had to attack your savior… NOW SUFFER MY WRATH!" Johnny screamed from the robot's woofers so loudly that Edd was knocked off again when he tried to gain composure.

Eddy was dumbstruck at the sight before his. Ed stood beside him eating a strange seed-like thing.

"What is that?" Edd asked standing beside Ed.

"Oh this… umm, I think it is a seed that fell from that tasty gourd." Ed answered.

"… and you are eating it?" Edd asked after a fearful pause.

"…" Ed's answer never came as he was turned into a strange hypnotized creature working for Ed.

"Ed, bring them to me!" Johnny ordered as his plan was successful! Ed caught Eddy from his four hairs and Edd from his hat and started marching towards Johnny's robot.

Suddenly a battle cry was heard as the robot was lifted by one of its legs. Rolf was holding the robot from its leg and spinning it madly. Rolf threw the robot far, far away! With that, Ed vomited onto Eddy and Edd throwing out the seed. Ed returned to normal.

"Man now I am gonna take a loooong bath!" Eddy said.

"HOW UNSANITARY!" Edd screamed in annoyance!

2 Kilometers away, the robot crashed into a highway nearly crushing a moving truck. Just a little distance ahead was a Dodge Caravan leading the three moving truck one of which was almost crashed. In the back, a kid about the same age as the Eds (13) was sitting. He looked extremely similar to Edd but had a thin long face and was more healthy and looked a bit more muscular (almost equal to Eddy) and was missing the cap. He had black spiky hair with a bang going down the middle of his forehead to his brows.

Instead the kid was wearing a 'Peach Creek Cobblers ROCK' cap which also had the Peach Creek Cobblers logo. He was wearing a red t-shirt and black jacket with grayish jeans.

"Will they have a soccer team?" The kid asked.

"Well it doesn't say here.' His father, who looked like him but had long shoulder length hair and was very thin!

"You can join the Rugby team, what is that hat for?" His mother, who differed more from his, said. She was very healthy and looked like she had been going to the gym and practicing to the extreme!

"No fair!" The kid whined. "But at least I'll have my cuz over there!" He mumbled.

**Well, that was the first chapter for this character driven story. Please show your support. If I get enough, I'll maybe even expand it more!**

**To be continued… wait there will be a part 2! (If I continue this story that is!)**


	2. Rise of the Gourd Part 2

Ed Edd n Eddy Epically Strange Edventures

**Author's Note: Come one guys review PLEASE!**

**Review response:**

**ActionPhoenix260: Yes, I know the chapters are short but I am working and till I get more reviews they might stay this way and have less action… by the way do you want any cartoon character to appear?**

**I do not anything but my O.C. Mark.**

**Chapter 2: Rise of the EDICALLY crazy Gourd… or is it? (Part 2)**

Jonny got out of the robot! "Alas, the Ed Edd n Eddy Rise of the Gourd parody failed… let's try something else!" Then he put his ear next to 'Timber the Dark Shard'

"Say what… you want me to give up… NO WAY! THIS IS THE RISE OF THE GOURD ("Or is it?" Someone said in background!) HEY!" Jonny tried to find the one responsible but he was nowhere to be found!

"Oh well…" Jonny started on foot towards Cul-de-Sac.

Meanwhile, Ed and Eddy were playing strange type of hockey wearing only pillows on (censored) and shooting ice hockey ball replacements (tell me what they are!) at each other. Kevin came out of his house wearing a pillow just like them on his (censored) and joined them.

"This place is very, VERY, very strange!" Edd said watching them. Jimmy looked out of his window and screamed "AH MY EYES! I AM SEEING WHAT I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO! Mommy!" He mumbled the last part and ran out of his room.

"HA! Watch girly Jim going!" Eddy joked. Unfortunately 'Girly Jim' had heard that.

"I will get back at them… and I know exactly who" With that he went downstairs and jumped over the rail using a chair from the house and ran to certain someone!

"Eddy, Ed and Kevin PLEASE! Stop this unofficial game of… uh what is it anyway?" Edd asked.

"Eds and Kev's Pillow Ice Hockey… with no ice! Or something like that!" Kevin replied.

"Please refrain from this game with extremely long name!" Suddenly a seed of gourd was thrown at his foot.

"What the…?" Kevin muttered but before he could continue, they were caught off guard with a quick growing gourd plant which moved like a living thing… oh wait it is a living thing so like a moving thing and caught Edd from his knees.

"AGAIN, GOURD IS BACK! AND I WILL TAKE REVENGE FOR WHAT YOU DID IN PREVIOUS EPISODE AND IN MONDO A… A… I AM TIRED OF SAYING THAT LONG NAME! LET'S GET TO BATTLE!" And outta nowhere, Jonny popped out (Kevin's door to be exact!)

"And yet you don't see him." Eddy jokes. Tentacles sprout out of Jonny's back.

"I wish author hadn't read Grim Adventures of Ed Edd n Eddy!" Edd says. No one understands a word he said. Jonny hold's Kevin with one tentacle and electrocutes him! Eddy takes off his clothes revealing Master Scam outfit with the words 'Beta 2.0' Sprawled across the chest!

"Ugh, Eddy… please refrain from tarnishing my privacy and entering my lab!" Edd say's but Eddy doesn't listen to him and sprouts his own tentacles outta the back of the scam.

"IT IS THE RISE OF A NEW HERO… SCAMHEAD!" Ed screams loudly.

"Its professor scam you idiot!" Eddy retorts

Eddy then holds Kevin… uh oh, this ain't good. He electrocutes Kevin which somehow, rather than electrocuting Kevin, electrocutes Jonny.

"Dear readers, a strange scientific theory exists in our world which creates two type of current, positive current and negative current. When positive current reacts with negative current than the source of negative current is converted into positive one but cause the body is not positive supported… let's say you are seeing what happens then!" Ed finishes his outburst of intelligence! Everyone stares at him… "I like butter toast!" Ed returns to normal.

Jonny, regaining control, whips his tentacle at Eddy who hold's it with one hand, pull's him close very fast and punches him in the face sending him flying across and hitting a red Chevy Sub Urban!

Jonny regain's composure again and using his tentacles as spring, launches into the air. He land's feet first on Eddy's head and flattens him. Suddenly someone knocks him out with a baseball bat. The kid from previous chapter is holding a broken Baseball bat which broke upon hitting Jonny.

"Thought you might need hand cuz!" He say's to Edd.

"Hello Mark, how are you?" Edd asks.

"I am… WAH!" He starts but Jonny pulls him and Eddy in the air. He repeatedly smashes their heads together. Kevin who had recovered from the electrocution punches Jonny in the stomach but what really surprises all of them is Edd's flying kick to Jonny's face!

"I do not want harm but PUT EDDY AND MARK DOWN!" Jonny puts them down and skulks away like a banished dog!

"Let us explain ourselves!" Edd says.

"Speak…" Jonny say's silently!

"We were reconciling with them when you attacked us which means they thought you were attacking their friends. They had attacked you out of natural reaction, no harm meant!" Edd explains.

"Aw man, I had so many plans for revenge but Plank was right, you were good!" Jonny says then he puts his ear on Plank and 'listens'. "What do you mean 'I told you!'?"

Mark, holding his head dizzily goes to his house in the second Cul-de-Sac saying "Man this place is crazy!"

"Mark, wait I have to show you around!" Edd run's after him like nothing happened.

"Well guys… I am sorry!" Jonny says hesitating.

"No Jonny, we are sorry!" Kevin and Eddy say together. Everyone from the Cul-de-Sac is seeing this moment.

"PARTY AT MY HOUSE! TELL EDD TOO!" Nazz says. Everyone cheers and start preparing for the party.

**Well guys, the pilot for this fanfic is over, if you liked it please tell me and I'll continue it. Also, if you want any cartoon character to appear or be parodied than tell me… I'll also do fanfics like how I made references to Ed Edd n Eddy Teen Series by EasyMac120 and the Grim EDventures of Ed Edd n Eddy by Technomaru (Formerly known as Winter Knight). Both Fanfics are not owned by me but by their authors whom I respect very much.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! You too Larry, are you a girl or a boy?**

**The end… or is it? **


	3. Revenge is a dish best served ED

Ed Edd n Eddy Epically Strange Edventures

**Disclaimer… you know the deal!**

**Author's Note: Would you guys like to see some pairing? Yes? No? Thank you! Yes, WTF! Than tell me what pairing would you like to see and I will make it happen… with my own twists of course. I'll take requests till next chapter which may be in one or two days. Anyone got a chapter idea? Than share it, contact me using PM or reviews, your choice. You can send requests and reviews through PM too!**

**Review Responses**

**Actionphoenix260: Well, I also imagine him being surprised. Thanks for reviewing. I'll keep it up after seeing your support (Maybe soon others will support it too!). The previous chapter actually had a hint to this chapter!**

**Chapter 3: The revenge of EDically angry Jimmy**

The last few days of the summer vacation flew by and no one noticed… except for Eddy and Ed who whined the whole ride to school about summer vacations going by so quickly.

Also, Jimmy had been missing in action for a while, since Eddy called him 'Girly Jim' to be exact. Also, Kankers hadn't come by to harass anyone. Indeed they had kept a good distance from the Eds. Eddy was happy about it, Edd was concerned about it and Ed was clueless as always.

"Do you like them harassing you?" Eddy raised his brow when Edd whined the fifth time that day about Kankers not laying a finger on them.

"No, no, no, no, why it is v-very p-preposterous. I-I mean why w-would I want their p-presence?" Edd stammered.

"Hey Ed!" Eddy called to Ed. Ed looked in Eddy's direction. "Eddward and Marie sitting…" Eddy was knocked off by Mark.

"Talk shit about my cuz and your dead!" Mark threatened.

"Chill man, damn you get serious!" Eddy said getting into Mark's face.

"That's the fifth time you got into fight with Eddy since you came!" Edd interjected.

"Chill dude, I am just joking!" Mark said.

"Yeah and I am a woodpecker!" Eddy joked.

"By the way, you won't believe who I met in the trail…" Mark was punched in the face by Eddy who screamed "YOU MET WITH KANKERS!"

"Easy there, I didn't meet some Kanker but I did meet a crazy nerdy kid who claims to have a 180 kill streak in Battlefield 4... Or did I meet a Kanker too?" Mark thought the last part aloud. He remembered it and remembered something like the blue haired girl asking him to do something.

"Oh great school is here!" Eddy said sarcastically, little did he (and his friends) knew they were in trouble!

"Wanna join us for rugby practice? We are missing one person, since plank and Edd left." Kevin asked Mark.

"Two things, 1 that makes 2 missing not 1 and 2nd… do you have a soccer team?" Mark asked. They went ahead of the others. A note got stuck in Eddy's face that flew outta nowhere. It read 'You have till lunch period to inform your friends or they are dead meat!'

They went to their first class. Eddy tried to inform everyone but no one thought it important except for Edd, Ed and Mark.

Edd was interested because he recognized the writing as May Kanker's. He thought something was fishy.

Ed was interested because he thought meat was always dead!

Mark was interested because of the fact this Kanker family seemed both dangerous and downright idiot… because they warned Eddy beforehand. Nonetheless the school day went by in a blur. Eddy didn't notice an oddity in anything except the fact that Kankers and Jimmy kept a great distance from them.

After the school ended, Eddy went to the trailer park to collect some dirt on the Kankers. He took Mark with him because Edd was busy with chores and Ed was to help his father in something. The only one interested was Mark.

Mark and Eddy had called the nerd kid, Jack Nicholas, in advance telling him about their arrival. Jonny joined along because he wanted to be loyal to Eddy. The three made their way through the junkyard into trailer park where they met with Jack. He pulled out a paper which had a crudely drawn map of trailer park.

"Could've made it in better 3D's max but wasn't interested!" Mark said. Jack just stuck his tongue out to show his irritation.

"Calm down, we got a Kanker to catch!" Eddy said.

"But you said you were spying on them." Jonny said.

"Oh yeah, that too!" Eddy said but Jonny hushed everybody and pointed to the far corner of the trailer park where the worst scene bestowed upon them… Jimmy was talking with the Kankers and they laughed evilly.

Jimmy gave them some money and went away! Suddenly Jonny got a call by Jimmy.

"Hey!" Jonny spoke into the phone.

"Hello Jonny, it seems we are on the same page… revenge!" Jimmy said getting straight to the point.

"…" Jonny stayed silent. Eddy, who had heard all of this because he was near, nodded.

"Sure, I'll meet you in the park." Jonny said.

"Actually, meet me in the Trailer Park; I have some very loyal friends here!" Jimmy said.

"Uh, I'll see about that, I really can't trust that place you know, with the kankers there" Jonny said.

"Trust me, I have it all planned!" Jimmy said and finished the call. Jonny gulped, knowing bad things were coming ahead and that there might be a fully fledged war between Trailer Park and Cul-de-Sac… but could they sustain all this?

Jonny told the others in a hushed voice but someone picked him straight up with his head! It turned out to be Lee Kanker alongside Jimmy.

"Knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" Jimmy said in a low but authoritative voice.

"RUN!" Jonny said kicking Lee in the chin. All four made a mad dash for the Trailer Park exit. Lee whistled. Outta nowhere, the remaining two Kankers jumped in front of the four.

"Scatter!" Eddy said. They didn't need telling twice. Jonny ran towards the Kankers, Jack ran back. Mark ran left while Eddy circled around the Kankers. It seemed that scattering was a bad decision. All 4 were caught in no time. Lee tied the four… then took Eddy to her trailer. As for the others, well they were hung upside down and pelted with water balloons.

"ED NOT IN HIS HAPPY PLACE!" Ed roared in a lion like voice and ripped a sizeable chunk out of the earth and threw it at the two Kankers. They scattered but were caught in the rock nonetheless. Mark ripped the ropes with his pocket knife.

Jonny made the call-of-prey while Jack picked up a rock and threw it at the Kankers trailer. Ed didn't understand, he thought Lee was in there so he ripped out an even bigger rock then before and THREW IT AT THE TRAILER. Eddy had just now escaped the trailer and almost got crushed by the stone but jumped out.

Lee also had jumped out of the window. Ed had almost nailed her in the stone but failed because of her jumping out of the way.

"Better turn in to prof. scam… oh wait I don't have the suit on…" Someone grabs Eddy mid-sentence. One of the kankers had caught his hair but soon a flock of buzzards flew in and took away the three kankers.

"The author must have been drunk while writing it… BECAUSE IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SCIENTIFIC SENSE!" Mark and Jack screamed together.

"Who called the buzzards anyway?" Eddy asked getting off the ground.

"I did!" Jonny announced!

"You are unnaturally nature centered character of this fanfic you know that?"

"What the author needed one and an extra OC won't do!"

"Okay, so we need to clear a few things… like IS THAT GUY STILL MAD?" Mark said.

"Uh, I think yes he is MAD!" Jonny said.

"How?" Eddy said.

"Uh, I think that answers your question!" Jack said.

"What, oh shi'…" Eddy stared at the three totally PISSED Kankers who seemed like they would wreck havoc upon the earth.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Jack screamed in a girly voice. Everyone stared at him.

"Stereotypical weak nerd cliché requirement, not my fault!" Jack mumbled.

"… You've got to be more girly than Edd!" Eddy said.

"Nah, Jimmy top's that list, besides Jack ain't girly enough to… GAH!" Mark started but was kicked in (censored) by Jimmy who looked angry just like the time he and Edd had a fight!

"Help, the kid kicked me outta my senses…" Mark say's in a high pitched voice than falls to the ground. Jack flees the ground. Ed stand's should-to-shoulder with Eddy.

"It's just us, huh monobrow?" Eddy asked. Ed just points at the Kankers and screams "FIST OF MONOBROW, SUPER KICK EM INTO THE SKY MOVE!"

"Ed, it ain't Grim Adventures of Ed Edd n Eddy okay!" Eddy say's.

"Okay, let's take em down Edolescence style!" Ed say's. The two charge the 3 Kankers and Jimmy despite their fear of the Kankers. They try to attack Lee but she is saved by an all-black wearing super hero who (to Eddy and Ed at least) seems to be a super villain.

"REFRAIN FROM… oh why aren't you attacking me like real villains?" The super hero say's.

"Umm, who you just saved are the real villains!" Eddy say's.

"Say's, WAH!" The super hero is attacked by Lee who screams "WHO ARE YOU TO PULL US OUT OF A BATTLE… who are you anyway?" Lee asks confused.

"I AM… SPIDER WOMAN, kidding, I AM SUPER BASILISK VENOM A SUPER HEROINE WHO WILL SAVE PEACH CREEK FROM ALL SORTS OF FREAKY THINGS TO COME!" The girl say's.

"You know that name doesn't inspire good deeds!" Mark arrives saying.

"Say's you!" The girl retorts.

"You won't last the sort of freaky things that happen here." Eddy say's nonchalantly.

"MOVE YOUR DEAD BONES, BONES, BONES. A SECRET WILL KEEP YOU ALIVE!" Ed sings out randomly.

"I think I can survive or last, as you say, these kinds of freaky things if that is what you mean." The girl say's. A robot shaped like a knight rises from the ground.

"I should have turned into 'Captain Knight' a long time ago!" Jimmy's voice comes booming.

"We're screwed!" Eddy say's fearfully.

"NO YOU ARE NOT SCREWED! PICK THAT STONE UP AND THROW IT AT THE GLASS ON THE ROBOT!" A light shines on Eddy and booming voice comes. Eddy does so… "Okay, now your screwed!"

"TRAITOR!" Eddy scream's feeling a mixture of fear and anger.

'I DON'T WANNA BE BURIED IN A PET SEMETARY!" Ed sings again.

"Ed, no one will get the song and Ed Edd n Eddy Zombies reference!" Eddy screams. Suddenly a robot rises from behind Ed Eddy and Mark… It is Jonny's Captain Melon Head robot. The two huge robots lock fists.

"Give it up Jimmy!' Jonny screams angrily pushing Jimmy back.

"NEVER!" Jimmy screams now totally pissed. He pushes Jonny back with surprising strength.

"Than (censored) off!) Jonny curses.

"Naughty boy I'll clean your mouth" Jimmy joyously taunts. He pushes a huge soap bar into Jonny's face that he pulled from the robots hidden space. Jonny spit's it out and perform the Kane style move in which he brings his hand back and quickly grabbing Jimmy's robot's neck and then again bringing it back throw's him down very badly.

The robot is crushed. Jimmy comes out saying "You will see, I have not been defeated!"

"Even curly has some muscles now!" Eddy say's.

"What do you mean?" Mark, the girl and Jack ask together.

"Who are you?" Mark, Eddy and Jack ask. Eddy also adds 'anyway' at the end.

"At midnight, darkness at hands, creatures crawl the earth, in your neighborhood, when a soul is found lurking alone… I, the Falcongirl, am there to save them from the creatures!" She delivers a Thriller (Michael Jackson song) style speech and with a whoosh of her cape, is gone.

The four look at their surrounding and are surprised that they ended up in the middle of junkyard in all that fighting. There are many piles… but wait, where are the kankers.

**Meanwhile…**

Kankers and Jimmy are formulating a plan… but they have a new member who vaguely resembles an anthropomorphic fox…

**Who is this girl? Did you like this chapter? Will you review it? Will you fav or follow it? Will you suggest pairs? Where and how will the next? Will I stop asking questions? Will there be a new character? Yes there will be (How? Just read the line below meanwhile again!). But will he be an enemy or an ally? Not telling!**

**The End… oh wait, TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. A dog is an Ed's best friend

Ed Edd n Eddy EDically strange Edventures

**Disclaimer… from now on I won't be publishing the disclaimer so recite these lines with me, I do not own any Ed Edd n Eddy characters nor do I own any other cartoon character which may move here or make a cameo neither do I own fanfics I make reference to or any I parody… but I solemnly SWEAR I am up to no good.**

**Authors note: Should I make Edd cousins with Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory? He seems like a good contender for the position because of his mind. (Mark is intelligent too if you have that on mind! Go read Cody's character in Ed Edd n Eddy: Edolescence if you wanna know how he is)**

**Reference confession: I hope people get the skeleton dancing reference! Also the Vircormer Pajaro reference.**

**Review Response**

**Mrawesome1999: Thank you. I'm happy your enjoying the story. Like I said to actionphoenix, if you have any cartoon character you want as part of the story or just a cameo, say it. Also tell me about any parodies you want.**

**LARRY: (No really, his name has all caps) Um, all I have to say is… good to see you old pal. How are you? Waitin' for your response… if you read the story before reviewing that is!**

**Chapter 3: The Eds… and Mark get an EDically scaredy DOG!**

Eddy and Ed were running through the lane. Edd was following them on a custom made moped while Mark was skateboarding after them.

"Eddy where are we going?" Ed asked.

"A certain person needs to water ballooned and WE will be the one to do it, you got water balloons?" Eddy asks Mark.

"Wouldn't forget even if Edd was being cooked in a pot!" Mark replied.

"… Uh, I thought you were supposed to be the protector not the burner!" Eddy said grossed out. Suddenly he hit's an old man wearing an olive colored farmer's suit and cream colored shit underneath and a brownish cap.

"Hehehe, are you Ed?" The Old man asked Eddy.

"Nope, that big oaf is!" Eddy point's to Ed and then notices an unnaturally pink dog with three black patches on the back.

"How are you, Uncle Eustace?" Ed asks excited.

"Wicked bro, your uncle doesn't recognize you and you recognize him, Radical!" Mark say's surprised.

"I recognized him because of courage (points to the pink dog)… I've never seen my uncle but my aunt who always brought that dog!" Ed said excitement not wavering one bit!

"I've got to deliver this dog to you!" Eustace announced. "WHAT?!" Eddy screams! "Amusing!" Mark said. "We always love a new addition to our humble abode, Peach Creek!" Edd said but Ed stayed silent…

"Good bye stupid dog… HOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" Eustace pulls a scary mask and scares Courage. No one seems to be scared. It seems no one cares but…

"I GET TO KEEP COURAGE!" Ed screams on top of his lungs which can be heard on K.N.D Moon Base by the K.N.D operatives there who describe it as 'a rockets flying by'!

The dog sensing danger tries to make a dash for the one who he thought gave the gentlest answer, Edd. Unfortunately as Edd holds Courage, Ed jumps on him trying to hug the dog but pulls them both in bear hug.

"Skeletons can dance!" Edd say's dazed by Ed's hug!

"I've been with him since childhood and this is the first time I saw him doing that… he left at the age of 4!" Mark say's surprised.

"Neither did he do that any time later!" Eddy adds equally surprised. Ed just takes the dog from the still dazed Edd and takes the wretched from birth dog to his house… little did he or the others know that they are in way more danger than they think!

"Hello courage, you'll be happy in my basement." Ed say's.

"Anywhere but the basement!" Courage mumbles. They reach Ed's window. Ed crawls in. Courage is shocked to see the basement's condition.

**Meanwhile**

"What happened to our ballooning poor Nicholson Household Party huh?" Eddy asks.

"Unfortunately Ed's got this cool looking dog so… DROP IT!" Mark retorts.

"*snicker* so you're a scaredy cat huh!" Eddy taunts Mark.

"I-I, you me I… You're my bff so you're forgiven" Mark stutters angrily but regains his composure. Eddy clucks like a chicken to show Mark's condition…

"I'm game, meet me in front of Nicholson household in 10 minutes, I'm gonna need a rocket launcher (Edd: You broke the one you made remember?) Ugh, gotta make a new improved version!"Mark retorts.

"Ooooh, burn!" Eddy jokes.

"Apply cold water to the burned area… UGH MY HABIT IS SO USELESS!" Mark screams and runs off. Eddy does the same leaving Edd alone who had been putting up with their bickering.

"*silently* At last some silence. I don't understand why they don't act more mature. That is so anti friendly! They are such good friends…" Edd stop's speaking, seeing a strange fox lurking in the dumpster at the end of the lane.

'_Strange this place is not a habitat for fox!' _Edd says. The 'fox' pops out and laughs oafishly revealing strangely placed teeth!

"Uh, I better stop Eddy from putting weird stuff in my edibles!" Edd say's and he, too, runs away. The fox then gives 'thumbs up' to someone off screen!

**Meanwhile**

"So this is my scary comics' collection."Ed shows Courage his strange comic collection. Courage is creeped out and scared by the comics…

"Ed, I don't think Courage would be interested in your comics" Edd say's entering through the door.

"Hello Double D!" Ed says. Courage seems relieved.

"Mind If I hold the hound?" Edd asks looking at Courage.

"Sure…" Ed gives Courage to Edd who holds cradles Courage. Courage is very comfortable with Edd, not that he doesn't like his new master who reminds him of Muriel but that his new master is… uh, well very oafish!.

"Wanna watch 'Sober Mutt: Courageous Dog VS. Cooking Fox'?" Ed asks. Courage shrieks at the word 'Cooking fox'.

"Something is fishy, or my name is Vircormer Pajaro… And it is not!" Courage says. Right on cue, Mark and Eddy enter laughing like maniacs.

"Did you see the look on Jack's face? Totally Oscar worthy… too bad it is a fanfiction and not a cartoon!" Mark laughs so hard it hurts his ribs.

"Man, we should do it again!" Eddy says his condition no better than Mark!

"Do you think your adolescent game of 'ballooning' some one's house, as you say it, is very amusing and people like it? And you have hit an all time low mark, Mark!" Edd scolds them both concentrating on Mark.

"Was there a low mark for me and Eddy?" Mark asks nonchalantly. But their arrival is not the only arrival… THE KANKERS AND THE FOX ALSO ENTER ED'S ROOM!

"Oh no, not those witches again!" Mark say's.

"How many times do I have to tell you… WE. HATE. YOU!" Eddy makes it veeeeery clear!

"Not the Cajun Fox!" Courage has other things to fear.

"Hmmm, teenager sauce, my favorite!" Cajun fox say's.

"That fox can talk!" Edd points out the obvious.

"I don't wanna be buried, in a pet cemetery!" Ed says. Courage is creeped by his new owners comment.

"No one is gonna bury you in a pet cemetery, you're a human. You have made that your saying!" Eddy says.

"I'll just add a few spices and boil you and make a great sauce outta you, that's all!" Cajun Fox says.

"No way foxy we'll get them first!" The Kankers say.

"Why not we just continue with the action and not turn it into Dragon Ball Z?" Edd says.

"Do you watch that anime?" Eddy asks.

"No, animes are very graphically violent!" Edd says.

"Then you better stay away from the games I'll make, they'll be more 'graphically violent'!" Mark jokes. Courage rolls his eyes at Eddy, Ed and Mark's idiocy. Everybody gets in a battle ready position. Eddy has his arms. Ed is holding moldy bread. Mark is holding a stink bomb type thing, apparently he made it to bombard Nicholson's house. Edd is holding a ruler.

Courage takes on Cajun fox. Eddy is the first to make a move. He runs towards Lee and starts slapping her! Ed is next. He throws the bread on May who faints due to the bread's stench. Edd doesn't do anything and… Mark's rocket launcher is jammed (What? He had no opponent!)

Courage is running in circles. Cajun fox is running behind him screaming "I'll make good pudding out of you!"

"Yuck, that fox is very disgusting!" Eddy stop's fighting to say that. Lee takes advantage and slaps him straight across the face. She pins him and is about to kiss him when someone kicks Lee across the room. Eddy, half-expecting Ed, Mark or Edd, looks up to see… NAZZ!

"Dude, I heard noises here so thought I'd slip in!" Nazz said. Eddy was grateful. But he always felt uncomfortable around her. He hadn't got a chance to see her up close. He was admiring her… no, it couldn't be that! But whatever it was she was gone, like that. But she left a hole where his heart was (metaphorically speaking!).

He was about to get taken away by Cajun fox but Courage jumps on Cajun fox screaming "NOT MY NEW MASTER!" Another fist fight starts. Eddy jumps to Courage's help but his mind is not quite in the right place. Ed throws May at Cajun Fox and then picking up the fox by its tail, throws him at Lee and Marie knocking them both outta their minds.

Kevin and Johnny also join seeing that the war had taken them to the center of Cul-de-Sac. It was getting night and a big fist fight had enveloped all the guys. Kevin kicked and punched without care…

"HEY, I'M ON YOUR SIDE!" Johnny screamed.

"Sorry Johnny, adrenaline got the best of me!" Kevin apologizes. The three Kankers run away seeing that they were being over powered. Cajun fox runs after them but not before screaming "REMEMBER, I'LL MAKE A LIVING SAUCE OUTTA ALL YOU TEENS! Courage, you'll make a perfect pudding and cookies, your choice!" and with that, the battle had stopped.

Eddy and Kevin started talking, Eddy explained him how it all had happened. Johnny is helping Edd. Mark went to his house, hoping his parents would buy him Minecraft. They had promised to gift a few for his friends too…

3 miles from Peach Creek in the direction of Lemon Brook, a car was coming towards Peach Creek. It contained A Man and his wife, alongside with a girl the age of Eds (no not Edna!) and a boy the age of Jimmy and Sarah (No not Kyle!).

The girl had brown hair. She was wearing a white R.E.M T-shirt and black shorts. She also had a rainbow colored bracelet on her wrist. The bracelet had the letter T on it. She had long hairs.

The boy was wearing Argentina soccer clothes. He also looked like his sister but had had more messy hairs. They seemed to be chatting about something in Peach Creek.

**To Be Continued… NEED MORE CARTOON CHARACTERS AND PARODIES!**

**P.S. Which characters should appear in the next chapter beside Ed, Edd, Eddy, Mark, Nazz and Kevin? Should it be Jonny or should be someone else. No limit on that! Also, no kankers and especially the girl from the end sequence!**


	5. Edcraft

Ed Edd n Eddy Edically Strange Edventures

**Authors note: So I've noticed there arent any good Minecraft and Ed Edd n Eddy crossovers. The only one is on indefinite I thought why not make a chapter dedicated to that crossover after I met 'Ed Edd n Eddy IN MINECRAFT'. Also, this chapter is written by me and Ed Edd n Eddy IN MINECRAFT… P.S. Ed Edd n Eddy IN MINECRAFT, I changed the original way of entering Miencraft because it came to me at the last moment and seemed cool! Also minecraft doesn't have pistols, it my addition.**

**Review Response:**

**Biginferno: Good to see you're enjoying it. I hope you enjoy Eddy and Nazz's pairing. BTW, I like their pairing too.**

**LARRY: I know your review isn't on my fanfic but I am talking on EenERepresentative's behalf. I see you don't have the courage to hit me on my fanfic!**

**Chapter 4: Ed Edd n Eddy Edically Crazy minecraft**

"Cause we need a little controversy!" Mark sang along Eminem as he entered his room. Mark was wearing a rain coat that was damp. Mark saw a letter on his desk beside his laptop. Mark picked it up, it read,

'_Dear Mark,_

_We have bought you and your friends the game you wanted. I hope you enjoy it. BTW, we are going out of town so we won't be with you for the rest of the week. We hope you enjoy your weekend with all this rain!_

_Love_

_Mother and Father!'_

Mark got all googily eyed at the letter. He stood staring at it and then… JUMPED EenE STYLE hitting the roof, but… How can he inform his friends? It was raining heavily. Oh well, there is always a tommorrow right.

**Next Day**

Everyone had brought their PCs to Ed's basement. No other place was deemed suitable as Eddy was not allowed in his room till it was under what he called 'unnessary cleaning'. Edd was very offensive at the matter. Kevin chose Eds place and Nazz didn't choose one. Her answer lie with Eddy.

Ed's basement was decorated than before. Sure his furniture was the same and was in the same place but there were banners of MINECRAFT and plush toys of the famous 'Steve' and 'Creeper'. There was a lego Minecraft set on the bed. It seemed Ed knew about minecraft too.

Courage sat on Ed's bed and seemed creeped out by all of this

"Okay guys, so most of you are here and are aware of Minecraft!" Mark started extremely happy at receiving minecraft but Eddy kneed him. Oh yeah, no one was interested in video games as much as him.

"Uh, so it's a game where you build big buildings, craft things and Survive!" Each feature interest. Edd was interested in crafting. Kevin and Eddy both high fived at the survive feature.

"Mark, should we use our Virtual World device?" Edd asked.

"…wait, your suggesting we use it?" Mark asked not believing his ears. Others were plain confused.

"Why not? It may be first large scale assessment but I anticipate we will be successful and it should, as you say, 'increase the fun'!" Edd said calmly but seemed very giddy with excitement.

"You and your large vocabulary! Did you get a single word?" Eddy asked Mark. He nodded but he also seemed giddy with excitement.

"Ed and Eddy, come with us… LAST ONE TO D's HOUSE IS A ROTTEN FLESHY ZOMBIE FROM MINECRAFT!" Mark screamed.

"So what is this virtual world thingy?" Eddy asked.

"Since you guys were playing with blocks… we were building heavy stuff! This thing is an invention we have been working on since 4, so basically it is a machine that helps you BE inside a game of your choice that is on your PC… in techincal language…" Mark was cut off by Eddy who said "No one wants to know how it works, we just want ACTION!" Eddy said.

"It works due to frequencies, Mark's idea!" Edd couldn't help himself even though it was rude.

"I am a big fan of frequencies." Mark said. They reached Edd's house. Edd ran into his house and down the basement. Mark nodded into the house.

"Shouldn't it be as Sockhead say's, breach of privacy?" Eddy asked sarcastically mocking Edd's ways.

"Then you're a bigger dweeb than him following his lead!" Mark mocks.

"Why you little weasel!" Eddy say's in rage and chases Mark around the house. Ed just helps Edd with the three boxes he held. Eddy and Mark stop their bickering and run back to Ed's basement. Mark hand's everyone their Virtual World helmet which wasn't much fancy. He started explaining…

**10 minutes later**

Everyone was… INSIDE MINECRAFT! Ed seemed content with chasing the chickens. Jimmy was surprised. Rolf wasn't invited because he was very strange customed, no racisim intended but being inside a game would be considered 'devilary' by Rolf!

"What is this place called anyway?" Eddy asked.

"Minecraftia?" Mark said unsure.

"No I mean what is this save called?"

"Uh, Edland!" Mark said with a wink. "Okay I admit I downloaded this cool looking castle from planetminecraft last night and renamed it Edland!" Mark admits.

Edd gives him a stern look. Mark just sheepishly grins until he remembers two things no three, first… it's my fanfic and wont end good. Second, HE REWIRED SOME CODINGS TO MAKE MOBS MORE AGGRAVATED… thirds, THEY ARE NOT IN A CASTLE…

"You sure you chose the right save?" Kevin asks looking around for a castle!

"Dead sure…" Mark say's.

"We're doomed!" Eddy say's.

"I DON'T WANNA BE BURIED IN A PET CEMETARY!" Ed screams. They hear a hissing noise!

"RUN!" Mark screams. All the people make an angry dash in any direction. They soon run into a HUGE door.

"IT's THE CASTLE!" Mark screams to the others.

"WHY DID WE RUN?" Edd ask's.

"It's a creeper!" Ed tell's calmly.

"Sometime Ed scares me!" Jimmy say's. Mark looks around.

"Over here!" Mark say's and point's to a block. They all follow him. Soon a trapdoor comes into view. They all enter it. Ed holds a torch that keeps burning.

"But…" Edd starts but Mark cuts him.

"I took the liberty to recode a few parts for practicing, gotta keep practicing if I want to become a game developer!" Edd enters first followed by Eddy who is strangely accompanying Nazz. Then Sarah and Jimmy come out. Lastly Ed, Kevin and Rolf come out.

"Étrange," Mark say's. They hear hissing noises outside followed by explosions. Everybody seems uneasy but Mark reassures "Between the wooden layers is Obsidian, hardest material in Minecraft after bedrock.

"So doesn't that give us an uneasy edge and readers don't like that… besides they and readers want us to suffer!" Eddy say's.

This Ad block is brought to you by… Eddward Marion Conner and Mark Marcus Conner.

"Hello dear readers, let me share a clandestine with you. Eddy is crushing on Nazz, also there's a great story called 'Ed Edd n Eddy Mega Mystery Caper' by nas88. Let's hope everybody learns about the story because it's a good story" Edd say's.

"Also, please tell us if you like this ad block. If yes, then we will help more writers with good ideas but less recognition storywise (possibly even EEnE dimension products too!). We are preparing on having a big team… naw just me planning on making a big one!" Mark finishes for him ends. **AU: No permission for this ad was taken from the original author!**

"You mean, want to see YOU guys suffer, besides a few well placed super charged creeper attacks'll take it out! BATTLE STATIONS" Mark yell's as an after thought! Everybody runs around untill…

"What do we use?" Ed asks.

"Uh, there are a few, um, flintlock pistols in the armory, go to the front gate of the castle take a left from the fountain and run around the farms to west untill you reach the… oh wait, there's one on the left!" Mark recites like he made this place!

"Uh, whatever!" Everybody scurries away to get the weapons.

'_Master Menu' _Mark thinks. A strange transparent screen opens up infront of him. Mark hides behind inside the nearest safe thing, a tower. Mark opens the gameplay menu…

"Hehehe gotta test these (censored) a bit!" Mark mumbles then… turns the slider with super charged mobs upto its full quantity! (That traitor!)

"But gotta tone it down too!" Mark turns off the pain. He goes outside to see everybody standing in front of Eddy.

"Okay soldiers, this is do or die! Edland needs us, we need Edland… SO LETS DO IT FOR EDLAND!" Eddy screams and everybody runs towards the wall ladders.

"Their takin' it serious!" Mark mumbles.

"Thought I might save you one!" Eddy gives Mark a flintlock pistol. Everybody climbs the walls. They start shooting at supercharged creepers, zombies, skeletons and zombie pigmen (super charged pigs!). Edd takes amazing aims while Eddy shoots them.

Suddenly, Nazz falls through the walls. Eddy jumps after her 'Assassins Creed Leap of Faith' style. He shoots the creepers and zombie pigmen under her creating a… pillow of zombies? Eddy falls on a few zombies who try to bite him but Eddy keeps shooting like a pro.

"Dude, gotta tone down the features in 'Create an Avatar' menu" Mark say's absentmindedly. They keep killing mobs like its child play till… they run out of the time Mark had set for the game.

"That felt like 5 hours!" Nazz say's worried.

"Nope, I set the time to 5 mintues. We have added the ability to speed up the gameplay thus compressing 5 hours into 5 minutes. You can set the time compression yourself… if any of you didn't understand that, then I can't help you I am D's cousin!" Mark says.

"Woo, that was great! We should tottaly do it sometime!" Eddy say's.

"How long did you say you were working on it?" Jimmy ask's Edd.

"Since we were 4" Edd says nonchalantly and leaves alongside Mark and Eddy leaving everybody flabbergasted.

'Man, they're good, what do you say Nazz?" Kevin ask's Nazz but she has something else in mind…

**Meanwhile**

"Eddy and Nazz sittin'… GYAH!" Mark starts but Eddy spin kicks him in the face.

'It's just friendship okay!" Eddy say's satified at hitting Mark. 'By the way, are you okay?" Eddy asks now concerned.

"My house is inbetween Edd's and Rolf's and I have been spin kinked in the face… how do you think I am?" Mark jokes. Eddy and Mark go away talking.

"When will they learn?" Edd ask's himself. Ed follows after them with Courage on his heels.

In the second cul-de-sac, a black Ford Taurus had pulled into the house in front of the road across the second Cul-de-Sac. The girl from the previous chapter and her brother come out.

'Phew, this place is strange!" The little boy say's.

"Why? It seems cool to me" The girl says.

"It's strange because we are from Apple Harbor!" The boy say's.

**Will the Eds be upto the next parody episode? Will they be upto the next story episode? Will this boy be a pain in the (censored)? Will the Eds ever learn? Will I get more reviews than 1 or 2 per chapter?**

**Let's find out in the next chapter.**

**Trivia:**

Ad blocks may be frequent from now on.

Ad block doesn't refer to the blocking of Ads but is a pun on the fact that you may not be able to block these ads!

Mark also likes inventing things.

Apple Harbor is EenE world equivalent of Las Vegas with lemon Brook being Los Angeles and Peach Creek Being San Francisco.

Mark's fav, science, is shared by me. I also think frequencies can help us control human mind and I don't like botony. Mark also doesn't like botony

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	6. Thick as an Ed storm

Ed Edd n Eddy Edically Strange Edventures

**For some strange reasons, this fanfic's opening theme is gonna be Pet Semetary by Ramones or Move your Dead Bones by Dr. Reanimator, you choose for yourself and no, I am not asking about which should be the one. By the way, the theme songs are in instrumental version!**

**Also, should I make Jonny evil again? Also, I know Courage can't be heard or understood by humans but I made a little difference here following Courage the Cowardly dog Jr. by Technomaru.**

**Review time:**

**Ed Edd n Eddy IN MINECRAFT: Good to know you liked it.**

**Biginferno: Yup, his usual self. Personally I am still surprised I'm letting him try!**

**Chapter 5: Ed Edd n Eddy stuck in EDically huge storm!**

Ed was still asleep at 8 AM. While he slept, he couldn't learn about the rain outside… like he'd care. Ed still had some plushies from the previous chapter but the banners were gone, replaced by images of scifi movies and other 'typical' Ed things.

Courage was trying to get out of the room and enjoy the wind. Ed got up and looked towards courage.

Outside, Edd and Eddy were having a great troubling time getting to Ed's house. They were being thrown by the wind. Kevin was doing a 'burnout' trying to go against the wind. Nazz was lounging on her front lawn.

Jonny was happily running around trying to be the 'running wind of mother nature'! Jimmy was being flown here and there by the wind and Sarah was chasing after him. This Sunday not so good after all.

"You having fun in the wind?" Mark came beside them.

"Like you'd enjoy it any better than us!" Eddy said.

"What do you say, it's a perfect weather for some wicked prank, wanna go out have fun?" Mark asked Eddy.

"Define fun?" Eddy said.

"Um, probably throw water balloons on Kanker trailer maybe cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war!" Mark said.

"Real witty, using Shakespear's qoute for your explanation of fun!" Edd said rolling his eyes at Mark's antics. Mark just stuck out his tongue.

"So, the offer's still on?" Eddy asked.

"Sure!" Mark answered and they both ran away to do god knows what.

"I just noticed… Author has made the biggest consistency error ever! Everybody is awake on 8 AM… ON SUNDAY!" Edd said reviewing the stange consistency error. He runs off to meet Ed.

**Meanwhile**

"Courage, why are you jumping in front of the window, is storm monster coming?" Ed asked non chalantly. Courage just rolled his eyes at Ed's crazy comment. Edd knocked on the door.

"… STORM MOSTER HAS FOUND US!" Ed waits for five seconds and makes the shrillest scream. Hearing Ed scream makes Edd worried and Courage scream!

"Ed are you okay?" Ed ask's entering the room.

"Oh, I thought it was storm monster." Edd rolls his eyes at Ed's comment. Courage saw mist falling over Cul-de-Sac. He was scarred and made his trademark scared "ooooo!"

"What is it Courage?" Ed asks.

"Ed, you know Courage can't hear you… yet we shouldn't underestimate him, he fought that darned fox very well!" Edd thinks aloud. Ed looks outside…

"Cool, mist!" Ed say's.

"Huh? Mist, in the middle of October? That's strange…" Edd say's but Ed cuts him off.

"Look outside Double D!" Ed points outside.

**Meanwhile**

Where Eddy and Mark were, there was no mist. AND THEY WERE ACROSS THE STREET IN THE SECOND CUL-DE-SAC! Mark see's a girl with brown hair. Mark is all lovey over her and runs to her. The camera stays with Eddy and…

"AAAAAAA" Mark comes crashing near Eddy.

"What happened?" Eddy asks like he was expecting it to happen.

"Well, she kicked me hard in my balls, hard enough to send me flying. I'll leave her to Kevin!" Mark says.

"Kevin?" Eddy asks.

"Yeah, he is all lovey over her too!" Mark tells Eddy.

"Don't you think 'lovey' is a little girly word?" Eddy asks.

"Yeah whatever!" Mark say's. Suddenly mist falls over second Cul-de-Sac as wind dies down.

"Today's weather IS very curvy!" Mark says.

"You don't say, it's a fanfic and it's a place like nowhere, what do you think its weather would be like?" Eddy asked.

"Dry?" Mark asked.

Silence

"What? You said this place is like nowhere and nowhere's weather is dry!" Mark say's.

"Anyway, when are you gonna ask that girl out?" Eddy asked playfully.

"When are YOU gonna ask Nazz out?" Mark retorted.

"I-I, you… We are just friends!" Eddy said.

"You'd run to her side!" Mark continued tormenting.

"I wouldn't!" Eddy retorts. They hear Nazz screaming!

"I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Eddy shrieks and runs to Nazz's side!

**Meanwhile**

Courage see's a figure appearing from the mist. Courage shrugs it off until the figure is clear. It is Cajun Fox, this cant be good. He accompanied by Lee and Marie Kanker.

Edd see's this and prepares for yet another battle but the weather takes yet another turn. It starts ranning heavily with mist shrouding Cul-de-Sac. The wind picks up again. The Kankers and Cajun fox are blown away.

Edd and Courage see Eddy and Nazz flying in the air. Also Kevin and Trixy (the brown haired girl) are also airborne.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Ed asks.

"Right you are!" Edd answers.

"There is something wrong or I am Gary Stu… And I'm seriously truly really not!" Courage say's. The trio runs outside. Ed is holding Courage's leash. Edd is almost blown away but Ed holds him. It seems Ed is glued to the ground

"We have to find out what is happening!" Edd screams over the loud noise of wind. Suddenly everything dies down and snow starts falling. _'Great, first thunderstorm then wind then haze then all three and now blizzard! What next?' _Edd thinks. Ed 'catches' a snowflake. He starts laughing his trademark goofish laugh. Edd takes the snowflake to study the snowflake. Courage peers over his shoulder and points to something…

"Toomey Weather Machine" A tag on the 'snowflake' reads.

"Toomey Weather Machine? As in, the experimental Cory Toomey and Company Weather Machine experiment? I should have known! But yet again the experiment never succeded but this snowflake say's otherwise." Edd thinks aloud.

"Maybe it never failed?" Courage say's. Edd heard him alongside Ed.

"YOUR DOG CAN TALK?" Edd screams. Ed just stares at Courage.

"What? Is there King Ramses behind me?" Courage ask's then shudders at the thought…

"COURAGE CAN SPEAK!" Ed screams joyfull.

"And who is this King Ramses?" Edd ask's sensing danger. The wind starts again. Mark is blown towards them with the wind. Ed again holds onto the four.

"Strange weather huh?" Mark ask's nonchalantly.

"Mark… I just learned the foundation of this eccentric weather condition!" Edd announces and then he shows Mark the snoflake.

"Holy Shi… Cow!" Mark say's ALA Bruce Almighty.

"Those in favour of finding the source of this bizzare weather condition raise their hands." Edd say's. Everyone raises their hands.

"There's no need to vote on the other!" Courage say's. Mark, hearing Courage talk, faints. After a few seconds he comes back to conciousness and screams "A DOG, PARTICULARLY ED'S DOG CAN TALK!" Edd calms down. After calming down, in a vain attempt at being casual, Mark say's "Let's find Eddy and go for the hunt!"

"Already here!" Eddy say's as he falls near them still holding Nazz. Kevin also falls near them.

"What about me?" Kevin asks.

"Me too!" Jonny say's.

"And me!" The voice seems stranger yet… familiar. They turn around to see May Kanker standing beside them. Thunderstorm and Mist happen at the same time…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Thick as an Ed storm pt 2

Ed Edd n Eddy Edically Strange Edventures

**Authors Note: Hey, I was quite hoping you would suggest characters from a cartoon but NO; you had to keep reading and NOT EVEN REVIEW!**

**Be aware! This chapter contains CRAZY use of a .44 Magnum, one of the scariest revolvers ever!**

**Review Response:**

**Biginferno: Either it was this or the oneI found from a name generator online, Trixie to be accurate, and yes I use random generators to an extent, they are quite good especially on or something.**

**LARRY: So you show up at last! Also I couldn't resist so I am chatting with Barthvader over PM so there was no sense in responding to the review in the story, BTW, need some tea dear?**

**Chapter 5: Ed Edd n Eddy stuck in EDically huge storm! Pt 2**

"Ooookkkkaaaayyyy…" Mark said unsure.

'So that is why Kankers haven't been around…" Eddy started his ranting but Edd cut him off.

"Well, infact I saw Lee and Marie with the Cajun fox but not May." Edd said.

'Let's get to the point!" May said.

"Oh yeah, so guys all we need to do is find out where it is that strange storm strikes first cause it's quite sequential and when you have to find the 'weather machine' all you have to do is search the vicinity of the place where the weather changes first!" Mark lectured.

'Okay, I think it's 1st Cul-de-Sac first then 2nd is second!" Eddy said breaking the fourth wall break.

"It ain't Grim Edventures of Ed Edd n Eddy or Back on my feet in which you read the above text!" Edd scolded.

"Yeah whatever, so supposedly 1st Cul-de-Sac is the first place for strange weather to strike…" Eddy was cut off by Kevin.

"We can't say for sure because other places should be checked first!" Kevin said.

"What place would be suitable for hiding a machine?" Edd asked.

"In the Cul-de-Sac, my answer would be nay!" Mark said.

"I think trailer park or Junkyard would be good!" May said.

"But trailer park is near second Cul-de-Sac so; it shouldn't be the one because that way Second Cul-de-Sac would have weather change before 1st Cul-de-Sac!" Edd concluded.

"Two things, 1st don't turn it this episode into DBZ episode, we got a Halloween special and an interdimension moving episode to do and 2nd… that investigation leaves us with junkyard!" Mark said.

"I think your right, because the machine would be able to blend into trash, right?" Eddy said.

"I think you're right. Besides the person has no other place to hide the machine!" Kevin said. The weather changed to extreme hot and dry.

"Let's go before the one behind the keyboard and desk, author and the weather controller, enjoy's our BBQed meat!" Eddy said. They all agreed to it.

'But what should we use as weapons?" Mark asked.

"You and your knack for weapons!" Eddy mumbled.

"I'll use my pocket knife, I'm thinking of gouging that guy's eyes out!" Mark said joyful. Everyone is grossed out by the comment.

"You keep a pocket knife and are that violent? I'm surprised you're Sock head's cousin!" Eddy said.

"Put a move to your butts!" Mark ordered gleefully.

"Anyone made you the leader? Are you changing the topic? Are you even qualified for fighting?" Eddy asked breathlessly.

"No to the first, no to the second, yes to the third as far as you count Martial Arts and Delta Forces training as fighting!" Mark answers mirroring Jack Sparrow. Everyone's jaw hit the floor.

"You trained for Delta Force?" Eddy asked trying to regain composure.

"He's quite interested in the workings of Army and so is much trained for such and is practicing Martial Arts from 'Parks Martial Arts Center'!" Edd steeped in.

"Drop that lets hit the junkyard!" Kevin said. No one protested. The day couldn't get any weird. They went to the junkyard through Jimmy's backyard.

"Okay, Me Ed and Sockhead will go toether. Kevin, Jonny and Nazz go this way. Sorry Mark but I'll have to leave you at Kanker's mercy *cough* sweet revenge *cough* IS ANYONE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE PLAN?" Eddy ended in such a way that no one dared question! Everyone went their assigned ways.

**With the Eds**

They were walking through the stacks of garbage. They reached the Retro Van and saw smoke coming from the other side. Eddy went ahead to investigate…

'HEY GUYS! GET A LOAD OF THIS!" Eddy called to the other two. They came running and what they saw was strange. Between four piles of garbage, a campfire was lit in a rubber tire. Three people wearing 'Swat' uniform were sitting around the fire while a fourth was putting up a tent.

"Look's like we get to kick some butt like Edolescene!" Eddy said.

"It's the Swat we are talking about, S. W. A. T. SWAT!" Edd said losing it. Eddy just stared at him.

"SPECIAL. WEAPONS. AND. TACTICS! CLEAR?" Edd forced again really getting mad. Ed just walked behind Eddy, ducked and SCREAMED real loudly…

"DOUBLE D's DARK SIDE SCARES ME!" Ed's cream made the 'Swat' guy's look in their direction. Everyone got in a battleready situation. The first swat man who was wearing a red bandana over his helmet ran at Ed but Ed just TWISTED his ankles till a sick crunh was heard. The man was screaming and wrtithingin pain.

The second swat man tried to help but Ed flung the still screaming swat man on the second guy. A sick SNAP was heard and they knew that the second swat guy had lost his leg to Ed.

"Either you are making this easy or you are planning on revealing them to be true swat people!" Eddy said looking towards the camera. The second 'Swat' guy ran at Eddy with a butter knife until…

"GET AWAY FROM EDDY!" Nazz came charging with a pocket knife. Hot on her heels were Mark and May. Mark was constantly whining about Nazz stealing his knife. Occasionally he screamed when Nazz almost lost it or swung like she'll chop someone's head off.

"I fucking swear that girl of your's is crazy!" Mark said feeling each move of Nazz. Nazz slashed through the third and moved towards the fourth until…

The fourth guy pulled out a machete and swinged it at Eddy and Mark. Mark kicked the machete out of the guy's hand and said, "I swear this neighborhood needs constant adult presence and not ADULTS LIVING IN SHADOWS WHICH MAKES A FEW PEOPLE CONSPIRE THAT WE LIVE IN A PURGATORY!" Mark yell in frustration.

"We are forgetting the purpose for all of this!" Edd pointed out. They made a dash in a random direction. They kept running until they ran into a machine with more gangsters dressed as swat protecting it.

"Is the author sure they are gangsters not swat?" Eddy asked. I gave thumbs up to Eddy.

"Alrighty then!" Mark said. Suddenly, Rolf's all farm animals came charging in. They trampled the Swat members under their hooves and paws untill they were nothing.

"Don't destroy the weather machine!" Edd warned. He went and started programming something. "All done!" He said. The weather returned to normal. More swat men came…

"The people REALLY want us to suffer…" Eddy started but luckily the animal armada returned. But this time they seemed to be failing until…

"NO ONE HURTS LITTLE CHICKENS!" Ed screamed and lept into the battlefield litterally tearing the flesh out of the remaining few swat gangsters. Ed defeated them all. Everyone was happy Ed was safe. It seemed that the 'Swat' gangsters were gone now and it all seemed… anticlimatic, why?

"Dude, that was awesome!" Nazz appreciated.

"Yo, you better join the wrestling!" Eddy and Kevin said.

"You are an A-KICKING BEAST!" Mark said.

"Ed, I am proud of you!" Edd said. No one noticed May slipping a note deep into Ed's pocket and him securing it by deepening it even more…

**Trivia:**

**There was a deleted scence (edited if clarified) in which a swat guy, fourth one to be exact, pull's out a Magnum .44!**

**Gangsters dressed like swat is a reference to the fact that I love to think of the Swat like soldiers in Courage the Cowardly dog as gangsters!**

**Weather Machine is a reference to one cartoon I had seen that I have forgot! It had a machine which could generate clouds and mist etc!**

**Mark's reference of DBZ is about the fact that they seem to have long staring sompetitions for two episodes and talk shows! I saw a meme which pictured Goku with the caption 'I have trained all my life for this battle, I'll have a staring competition for 2 more episodes!'**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	8. What we can and Can't do

Ed Edd n Eddy EDically Strange Edventures

**Chapter 7: What we can and can't do?**

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to 'Ed Edd n Eddy: What we can and can't do?' Before you say we ripped you off… this is filler for Edically Strange adventures and is the start of the new arc, the crazy school arc!" Kevin announces.

"Our contestants for this show are Eddy, Ed, Eddward a.k.a Double D and your one and only, the one who claims to be more fan famous than Edna but is not even recognised… Mark Mar-"Kevin was cut off by Mark.

"You dare say that middle name and I *bleep*ing swear jarhead, you and your flat head wont be here!" Mark say's angrily. Eddy taps Mark lightily, he looks back. Eddy then say's "You called me Jarhead?"

:/

Poor Mark Marcus 'Edison' Conner never saw that punch coming, personally what was Eddy thinking.

"So the rules are that you give a challenge to one guy. If he succeeeds, he will get 2 points. If he fail's, 2 points will be dropped from his score. A draw will not have any score. Also, once a guy has been challenged and he has completed his challenge, he won't be available till all other competitors have their challenges done… so no giving one person challenges, fangirls!" Kevin says all of this nonchalantly.

"Also, if the person is in negative, I.E someone loses and his score hits -2 or below, he'll have one chance to recover I.E bring his score upto 0 or higher. When a player will forfiet, he'll be dispualified. Some challenges may require premade rules to be changed and also Mark is the second host for the show and now…" Kevin say's.

"Lets continue, you *points to me* come over here and challenge one of these guys!" Kevin say's. I point at myself happily while looking around to see if he called anyone else rather than me *kirk* no one is here *kirk*

I jump to my feet and go to Kevin…

"I challenge Eddy to balance a carton of eggs on his head while walking across a rope while being continously bombarded with balls!" I finish quite content with myself. Kevin look's surprised.

"We are not trying to reenact Takeshi's Castle but oh well… LET THE RUMBLE BEGIN!" Kevin screams into the microphone and the non-existent audience goes NUTS!

Eddy is thrust upon a platform between which a rope was dangling; a carton of eggs was on his head. The crew of Eddy was preparing him for the stunt.

"Here goes nothing!" Eddy walks over to the rope and looks down… the world suddenly spins around him. Nonetheless, he walks over the rope.

"NOW!" Kevin orders and Johnny Bravo start's shooting balls from a canon… or was it Bobo-bo Bo-bobo? A ball hit's the rope and Eddy's equilibrium is almost messed. He holds onto the rope for extra support. He was looking towards the net below him… Eddy stood up balancing the carton…

"THE GUY IS STILL STANDING!" Kevin announces, the crowd is going nuts over this shit! Eddy walks again. Suspenseful yet scary music starts playing…

"EDDY's HIT HARD IN THE CROTCH, ooo that would hurt pretty badly!" Kevin ends the sentence in a mumble barely audible over the roaring crowd. Indeed Eddy had been hit in the worst part… how the hell did the ball get there is BEYOND even me!

"Eddy stands up again!" Eddy indeed did. He was holding his crotch region. Eddy walks a little distance but is hit in the foot again. He holds onto the rope for support. He can't lose; he is only inches from the platform…

"Johnny is taking aim for the head, this can be game ending, fatal even, if Johnny is able to pull this trick off!" Kevin announces fearfully…

Eddy jumps and Johnny shoots at the same time, everthing is in slow motion. The egg carton is seemingly balanced. The ball comes in slow motion. Eddy turn's his head in slow motion, fear visible through his face. The carton of eggs slips a little but is balanced

Edd and Ed were cheering and Mark was bug eyed. The ball was now mere centimeters from his head but was a little towards the back. Eddy was almost on the platform and…

"IT IS A NEAR MISS! EDDY MCGEE HAS MADE IT THROUGH THE CHALLE…" Kevin's voice was drowned over the crowd roaring. The two Eds and Mark pat Eddy's back.

"So that's 2 points for me huh?" Eddy ask's.

"Yeah, we better get cracking if we want to win!" Mark say's playfully.

"Already arranged!" Kevin say's. "We have another person ready to give a challenge!" Kevin points towards 'Ed Edd n Eddy IN MINECRAFT' and continues like nothing happened even though Eddy lost his head.

"So what's your challenge and whom do you want to challenge?" Kevin ask's.

"I have two challenges for Double D and Ed. Double D has to clean Ed's room and Ed has to stay a day without Butter Toast!" He announces.

"Ooooh, They are sooo in for a challenge!" Kevin mocks. Edd looks like he has seen a ghost while Ed is unconcerned!

"So for challenge 1 we will change the setting!" And so…

**Ad Block:**

The screen opens up to show Eddy and Mark sit around a table eating something out of a bowl.

"Le (The) me eating breakfast with my BFF, watch the magic" Mark whispers towards the audience.

"This breakfast is awesome, did you make it?" Eddy asks.

"Yeah!" Mark brags. Then he whispers towards the audience "Chunky Puffs, easy to make breakfast, available in small and large packings!" With that the Chunky Puff box flies to the screen and a narrators voice is heard which is vaguely similar to Double D' "Chunky Puffs, uncomplicated to make Breakfast cereal, breakfast isn't absolute exclusive of it!" The screen fades to black

Edd was seen holding a bucket of water and a sponge. Beside him, Ed sat staring at the buttered toast piece!

"Alright, the challenge is, if Edd finishes cleaning the room He'll get two points, if he forfiet's, he'll have 2 points deducted. As for Ed, He'll have to stay away from Buttered Toast until Edd finishes cleaning the room, if not, he'll lose 2 points. Any questions?" Mark asks.

"Yeah, why are you acting as the host?" Eddy ask's nonchalantly.

:/

"Because I am acting as a second Host when I am not being challenged Kapish?" Mark asked.

"Sure!"

"GO" As soon as Mark yell, Edd ran for the first annoying thing… a mushroom on the floor, HOW THE HELL IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? Ed just kept staring at the buttered toast. Edd starts scrubbing the mushroom. It starts shrinking.

"Now THAT is firsthand Age of Mythology, fantasy acting on the mushroom." Mark said.

"No one'll get that!" Eddy snorted. Edd moves onto his bed and starts cleaning it out.

"Ed is doing a good jo… HEY NO EATI… Oh what's the use, Ed has officially eaten the Butter toast thus losing 2 points and lets goto D!" First the camera shows Ed eating the left out bread crumbs. Then the camera pans to reveal…

A shining room instead of the filthy basement.

"2 Points for Eddward. Look's like Edwin's dropout caused him to be motivated… *lazily* somehow." Mark finishes acting all formal.

"Alright, we will take challenge for you Mark!" Kevin announces. A hand in the crowd goes up. It is revealed to be Jack.

"So whats your challenge?" Kevin asks.

"Mark, take a firecracker up your corn chute!" He announces content with himself.

:/

Everyone stares at Jack. Mark starts sweating. Droping out would mean losing the tournament and agreeing to take a firecracker meant… you know what it meant!

"I FORFIET!" Mark angrily yells and goes to the bleachers. Jack is smirking, that jerk!

"It seems the challengers are good for another one. You guys can also give challenges for the Eds. Mark is disqualified and Ed is in negative. He needs a win or he'll lose. Eddy and Edd are tied at first. Let's see what comes next!"Kevin finishes.

**Scoreboard**

**Eddy Mcgee: **2

**Eddward 'Double D' Conner: **2

**Edwin Woods: **-2

**Mark Conner: **Disqualified

**So guys, stick around and also R&R… as said before, Crazy School Arc is starting and I am hoping for the best and also, give the Eds challenges. The only challenge that is not allowed is Russian Roullete or any other certain death challenge. You can also give Duel Challenges, piting one person against the other in a battle for more points. You can even give more points than 2 for a challenge but the limit is 6!**

**As said, Eddy, Ed or Edd are available and Mark… well he saved his tushie rather than accepting the challenge, who won't?**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	9. Class of Were-Ed

Ed Edd n Eddy Edically Strange Edventures

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy nor do I own Toilet Hanako!**

**Chapter 8: Class of Were Ed**

**Or**

**Chapter 8: School is Evil**

Five days after the previous episode (Edically huge storm) Ed Edd n Eddy were walking towards the school…

"Wait, why are we walking to school when we go on the bus?" Eddy asks. He was waring a yellow hooded jacket over his shirt. He had grown a fifth hair on his head.

"Um, I think it's one of those things that happen without a reason!" Mark say's catching up.

"For example?" Edd asked. He was wearing an orange jacket over his shirt.

"The storm from five days ago!" Mark said.

"Somethings don't change!" Edd said.

"Like that hat of yours?" Eddy teased.

"IT'S OFF LIMITS!" Edd uncharateristically screeched.

"Alright, jeez talk about a kill joy…" Mark grumbled. They reached the school and after putting there stuff in the lockers, went to their first class, Science…

**In the class**

The class was attended by Ed Edd n Eddy, Mark, Kevin and Rolf… five people? A few more were there too.

"Anomalous, the school started back in August and yet I haven't seen these citizens here!" Edd said.

"They are from other areas of Peach Creek and for some reason attend our school!" Eddy said. The teacher walked in but there was one catch, he was a permanent werewolf…

"OH SHIT!" Mark screamed and pulled out a stake!

"Stakes work on vampires… and do you keep that thing on your person?" Eddy asked giving him an odd look.

"Oh, wrong thing!" Mark sheepishly put the stake away, fished for a bit, slowly pulled his hand out and… SCREAMED.

"I've forgot my werewolf killer at home!" Mark screamed.

"*mumbling*Why does this always happen… *loudly* I am your substitute teacher for Science and am a friendly werewolf!" The werewolf said. Something scampered in Ed's jacket at the word and went OOOOOOH!

"Ed, is that courage? How many times have we told you that canines are not allowed in our school?" Edd said.

"But he won't let go and also I want him to be here." Ed whimpered. The canine came out and saw the werewolf, and vice versa. Then courage slowly opened his mouth… a British Red Coat on a horse came out of his mouth using the tounge as a red carpet and fired a flintlock pistol in the air and went back!

"Don't worry, I'm a friendly werewolf!" He reassured but Eddy and Mark seemed a bit nervous. Eddy exchanged glances with Mark. After the Werewolf turned to the blackboard to write his name, Eddy wrote something on the paper and gave it to Mark.

' _Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" _It read.

'_If it involves Battlefield 4 and Ben Moody then yes!" _Mark wrote back, Eddy just facepalmed.

'_Not about that but about the werewolf, wanna execute him… hey I used a fancy word!' _Eddy wrote back. Mark rolled his eyes at the last sentence.

'_Yes' _Mark wrote back. It was clear their intentions were not good. The class was simple from the start if you don't consider Eddy and Mark planning a Wolf-icide! So the class was (ab)normal for the rest of the time.

**During Lunch**

Eddy and Mark met up by the cafeteria door but instead of going in, went to the school grounds.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Eddy asked once they were out of ear shot of other people.

"Werewolves are taken out by Silver Bullets and another thing I forgot." Mark replied.

"Stakes?" Eddy teased.

"Oh drop it!" Mark retorted.

"Alright, but where do we get a silver bullet?" Eddy asked.

"No, where do we get a revolver?" Mark asked.

"Why, can't silver bullets be shot from Pistols?" Eddy asked.

"We can shoot a silver bullet through a pistol but I'm just making it fancy!" Mark replied sheepishly. Someone taped on Eddy's shoulder. He looked back. Mark's attention also reverted to the person… Ghost?

The ghost wore Black and Red baseball attire and had a mustache.

"Uh, is it one of those 'Gurgle Mouthed Rodent' moments?" Mark said.

"No ones gonna get that… and its 'Big Lipped Alligator' moment, google it!" Eddy said.

"Yeah whatever!" Mark retorted…

"Are you two gonna talk to each other or gonna pitch the ball?" The ghost asked. Mark and Eddy turned around slowly… and walked away without a look back.

**Meanwhile**

"I wonder where Eddy and Mark are." Edd said. Ed jumped in front of him and flashed a flashlight to his (Ed) face and said in a creepy voice…

"Maybe they were taken by the mole mutant…"

"Oh please, it is very surreal and unbelievable for a mole mutant to exist!" Edd said. Courage started shaking in fear remembering the encounter with 'Were-Mole'

"What's the use of being a dog?" Courage said to himself. They saw Mark and Eddy whisteling 'innocently' and walking towards them. They had a clear look of uneasiness.

"What happened to you two?" Edd asked sensing the uneasiness.

"Don't ask!" Mark said coolly and Eddy and him passed Edd, Ed and Courage. Ed went 'huh'. Courage was also surprised.

Once out of earshot, Eddy and Mark ran for it!

"Now either it's me or the school is getting curvy!" Mark said.

"Nope, the school's getting curvy!" Eddy replied. Nature called Mark so he apologized and went to stall number 4 in the bathroom. After doing his business, he saw that he had run out of toilet paper.

'Shit' Mark thought. Remembering the myth he thought 'Either a meteor will fall after 4 minutes or Toilet Hanako is going to appear… and both ideas are vehy surreal!' He thought. Indeed, the latter happened. Mark silently done the job and went away… slowly.

"What took ya?" Eddy asked Mark.

"Toilet Han… oh waht's (read Wa-hut-s) the use, you wont believe me." He said. Eddy gave him an uneasy look.

"Don't forget that werewolf, we'll take em out!" Eddy said sounding cheerful.

"*cough* I doubt *cough*" Mark coughed.

"Said anything?" Eddy asked looking suspicious.

"Nothing." Mark said sounding convincing.

"Sure." Eddy said and went back to planning. In the last period, Mark strangely found a Silver Dagger in the crafting class and Eddy was able to slip the belt from some Mr. Steel when he was not looking!

Eddy and Mark met up and discussed the further plans. After that, they started going over their equipments.

"Alright, we got a belt and a silver dagger, now to det… where did you get that dagger?" Eddy asked surprised by Mark's reach.

"Where did YOU get that belt?" Mark retored. Eddy just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, we'll break into the vents through the bathroom stalls and race towards his office when he locks himself in!" Eddy said.

"That ain't happening… unless it's Half-Life!" Mark said. Eddy stuck his tongue out but they heard someone growl.

"See!" Eddy teased knowing the impossible had happened! It was now Mark's time to roll his eyes. They went to the bathroom and entered the vent. They were going through the vent when the vent broke and luckily they fell in Mr Paddock's (the werewolf) room.

"Lucky!" Eddy said.

"Monsters are scary when they are cornered!" Mark said pointing towards the werewolf in the corner. He had his head in his hands and his back to the boys. He was whimpering and looked werewolf slowly looked up…

"Good god, you're here to save me?" He asked.

"Yes!" Mark's tongue slipped.

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" Eddy screamed.

"Curse my genes!" Mark said, and so they had to help Mr. Paddock who appreciated their effort all the way.

"You know, we might have killed him if he wasn't sooooo good and… Annoying!" Eddy told Edd. He said the last word with annoyance!

"Well that teaches you a lesson!" Edd said savoring every single shade of red that came on Eddy's face.

"Well at least that got me and Eddy good grades in his class." Mark said nonchalantly.

"As if you wouldn't have got, but for Eddy they are worth it!" Edd said.

"Face it, we can't destroy a whimpering wolf!" Mark said to Eddy.

"Yeah… wait, you were saying something about your stay in bathroom what was it?" Eddy asked.

"I saw the Toilet Hanako." Mark said like no one cared. Eddy made a wicked grin…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Eddy: Give us challenges for our show 'What we can and can't do?'

Ed: Bring me gifts!

Mark: Tell me am I childish?

Edd: … Tell me how to care for a baby!

Everyone stared at Edd

Edd: Just cut the scene!

**Next Time: The Eds have a Dinosaur Convention and that should be enough to ring the danger bells cause mostly things related to bad events happen prior to the events! **

**Does the werewolf ring a bell? Does Mark seem childish? Should the kids appear? Should you give me challenges? What does Edd's line about babies mean? All this (Maybe) will be answered next time, Au Revoir!**


End file.
